


Domicile.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, like a weird paragraph about the beauty of John Laurens because why not???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domicile.

Alexander stares at Burr across the field. His eyes are cold and unforgiving, fuming with anger. His pistol is gripped almost too tightly and his hand is shaking from the force in which he's holding it. Alexander knows from this and this alone that Burr is already prepared to walk away from this fight alive. Alex wonders that if Burr kills him today, will he even regret the decision he's made. He is too satisfied with the fact that he will not live to see the answer.

His mind is racing. He thinks about Eliza, still asleep in their bed, the sun not having reached her yet and the truth all but forbidden from the dreams that keep her innocently unaware of what will happen if Burr does settle this in the worst way. Alexander thinks of his children. He thinks of how if he dies here, he is subjecting them to a life without a father. He will be breaking a promise he made to them, but by then it will be out of his control. He imagines his son here, dying because of his idiotic advice. He tries not to think about how he is making the same mistakes.

When he looks Burr in the eyes before he turns to walk, Burr does not look into his. This man has challenged Alex to what could be his death and then he does not even have the valiancy to be upfront about it? What kind of man does that make him?

Alexander turns and takes the ten final steps away from Burr, a tremor in his hand already forming as it aches to shoot the bullet in the sky and force Burr to yield. Alexander just wants to go home.

When Burr shoots him, his whole world goes black. He collapses, pistol falling from his hand and dropping to the ground near him. He can feel the force of the bullet through his whole body, through the whole city. He can feel it shake the ground in the earth.

Then, the sky splits open. Alex does not think this is what is supposed to happen when you get shot. The bright orange of sunrise is disrupted by the bright white light of a place that he's not sure could be necessarily called Heaven.

John Laurens stares at him from the other side, just as beautiful as the day Alexander last saw him. He doesn't realize until he really starts to look at John that he looks younger. His eyes shine, something that was absent during his final few years alive. Tears fill those same eyes, and Alexander feels guilty for causing it.

"It's not your time yet," he whispers and runs into the light behind him, leaving Alexander bleeding and dying in the grass. The blank white light glares back him.

Philip steps into view, but he isn't looking at Alex. He's looking around as if seeing it for the first time, gasping when his eyes finally settle on Alexander through the chasm that has opened up in the world. His eyebrows furrow, and for the first time in his life and death, he is not happy to see his father. His eyes gaze at the two men picking him up by the shoulders and legs and carrying him back to the boat waiting for them in the Hudson. Philip knows this feeling all too well.

"Philip," Alexander calls to him, and Pendleton and Hosack look to each other in pity for the man in front of them who has lost so many people. Unbeknownst to them, he is looking at the most painful and the most recent one.

Philip is shaking his head violently, helplessly looking around for anyone to stop this. He has not gotten used to the vastness of the other side. Alex is lowered into the boat. His coat is carefully pulled off of him and his shirt opened when Philip focuses on someone Alex cannot see yet.

"He's dying," Philip says to someone. His voice cracks and he's crying in earnest.

"It is not his time yet," A woman responds with an accent. She rushes to Philip, taking his hand in fear. Alex is in shock.

His mother is there, looking just as she had when Alex was nothing but a young boy in the Carribean. She is wearing a yellow dress, one that she had never worn in life. But this isn't life, Alexander remembers. Her hair is down, falling loose against her shoulders. She squeezes Philip's hand.

"It has been so long," she says and Alexander is not sure if she's reminding him or telling Philip. Both his mother and his son look away from him at yet another person in the distance.

Washington steps into view behind Laurens as Hosack digs into Alexander's side, trying to pull the bullet out of his body. Alexander yells in pain, watches as all of his dead loved ones' faces scrunch up watching him, as if feeling the same torture.

His glimpse of the other side comes to an end then, the abyss closing on itself, leaving his loved ones to anticipate his arrival that not even Alexander Hamilton can deny is rapidly approaching him.

He dies the next day, and it's just like falling asleep. Except now, he wakes up on the other side. He can register his mother standing over him before he even opens his eyes.

" _Salut, mon cher Alexander_ ," she whispers, giving him a weary smile.

" _Ça fait longtemps_ ," he responds. Before he can even open his eyes, his mother's arms wrap around his neck. She cries into his shoulder, and Alexander is momentarily stunned before he hugs her back. He's crying now, remembering what it was like when he lost her, happy with the fact that he will never have to again.

They stay there for a long time. It is after Alex asks where everyone else is, that she stands up and walks with him down a winding path to a house.

Inside the house is everyone he has lost, waiting for him.

He is home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to take like ~~a week off~~ to write a bunch of stuff but after staring at this word document for 3 days I gave up
> 
> also yes I know this is like missing a lot of like ~important stuff~ but I'm sUPPOSED TO BE ON A B R E A K


End file.
